


Двенадцать спойлеров

by Lana_Weatherwax



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax
Summary: Криденс назубок знал все праздники по маминому календарю. Но о существовании этого даже не подозревал...





	Двенадцать спойлеров

Унылый нью-йоркский ноябрь вот-вот должен был смениться таким же унылым декабрём, серым и промозглым. Сгорбившись, Криденс плёлся домой по знакомой улице, созерцая осточертевшие (он мысленно прикусил язык) до оскомины однообразные фасады да вонючие подворотни, освещённые ярким пламенем костра…

Он притормозил и сдал немного назад. Нет, всё верно. В подворотне, где он десятки раз расклеивал салемские плакаты, действительно горел костёр — необычным, завораживающим голубым пламенем. А у костра расположилась группа людей, застывших, будто позируя для фотографии. Криденс протёр глаза, и по воздуху перед ним словно прошла легкая рябь. А люди у костра внезапно ожили. Они оживлённо беседовали, слышался смех, кто-то напевал себе под нос джазовую песенку. Мрачная подворотня тоже удивительным образом преобразилась. Вместо антиведьминских плакатов стены украшали открытки с видами неизвестных Криденсу городов: на одной из них красовалась ажурная железная, башня, на другой — какой-то собор в тумане. Над головой тянулись гирлянды из разноцветных фонариков и хитро сложенных из бумаги фигурок животных.

— Добрейший вечерочек, юный джентльмен! Заходите к нам на огонёк!

Криденс оглянулся, но в ближайшей округе не увидел других юных джентльменов. Приятный голос, стало быть, обращался к нему. Криденс сделал несколько неуверенных шагов. Костёр горел ровно, ярко, но разложен был странным полукольцом, отделяя его от компании по ту сторону огня.

— Подходи ближе, мы не кусаемся! — весело подхватил другой голос. — Праздничного угощения хватит на всех!

Криденс удивился: в календаре сегодня не значилось никаких праздников. Должно быть, он произнёс это вслух, потому что сразу несколько голосов провозгласили нестройным хором:

— День святого Йейтса — главный день в году!

— День святого Йейтса, да! — подхватил раскатистый бас. — Того самого, что может помочь каждому желающему невероятным образом изменить судьбу! 

— В пределах дозволенного мамой Ро, — уточнил кто-то негромко. 

Криденс воспринял как само собой разумеющееся тот факт, что даже действиями святого руководит мама — прямо как в их семье. Но заветные слова «изменить судьбу» заставили сердце забиться сильнее.

— А что нужно для этого сделать?

— Стоит только загадать желание да шепнуть его святому Йейтсу. О, он всемогущ! Однако прежде нужно чётко определить, что тебя не устраивает в твоей жизни и что бы ты хотел в ней поменять.

— Надоело раздавать дурацкие листовки да получать тумаки! — выпалил Криденс и умолк, смутившись. — Вот только какой бывает другая жизнь, не знаю. Может, вы мне что-нибудь посоветуете, господа хорошие? — робко закончил он.

Сидящий с краю бледный молодой человек со взором горящим поднял голову.

— И верно, не пристало достойному юноше влачить такое жалкое существование! Человек — это звучит гордо! Будем знакомы: Абернети. Януариус Абернети, — нехотя добавил он после небольшой заминки.

Криденс, привыкший к странным именам, тем не менее удивлённо вскинул бровь. Реакция людей у костра была более живой: кто-то всхохотнул, кто-то протянул понимающе: «Так вот почему он так долго скрывал от нас свое имя!».

Сделав вид, что не обратил на это внимания, слегка зардевшийся Абернети с достоинством продолжил:

— Есть другая жизнь — она для смелых сердцем. Веришь или нет, но я был простым клерком, пока в один прекрасный день не обратился к святому Йейтсу — и для меня открылись новые, невероятные возможности. Защищать незаслуженно обвинённых, раскрывать людям глаза на страшные тайны и ужасную несправедливость…

— Иначе говоря, нарушать закон, угонять кареты и взламывать сейфы с семейными тайнами, — перебил его приятный баритон. Расположившийся рядом с Абернети полный молодой мужчина приветливо помахал Криденсу. — Якоб Февральски, — представился он. — Понимаю тебя прекрасно, парень, сам на консервном заводе три года отпахал, думал, загнусь от тоски. Любишь консервы? Вот и я терпеть не могу. Только и спасался, что апельсиновыми пышками да булочками с корицей. А теперь у меня собственная пекарня. На-ка, угощайся! По бабушкиному рецепту. И с собой пирожков возьми. Я тебе в ведёрко вот положу, тару можешь не возвращать.

Где-то в районе его коленей раздался жалостливый вздох. Криденс, пригнувшись, увидел крошечную пухлую старушку в чепце, ласково ему улыбнувшуюся.

— И-и, светик ты мой… И за что тебе такая горькая долюшка выпала? Позволь старой няне тебя приголубить. Ирмой меня звать, милый, Ирмой ДюМарт. Иди на ручки, малыш. Хочешь, поедем на кораблике покататься? По морям, по волнам! Воздухом свежим подышишь, вон бледненький какой! Отоспишься, горемычный! Старая нянюшка колыбельную споет… — И, мечтательно глядя куда-то вдаль, она бодро и напевно затянула: — Пати фор эврибади дэнс, камон ин дэнс…

Сидящая рядом яркая брюнетка презрительно поджала губы:

— Зря стараетесь, бабуля: до «Евровидения» вам как до Парижа. Кстати, а вам, месье, очень рекомендую вояж в этот обворожительный город. Моё имя Мэй Винда Розье, туристическое агентство «Увидеть Париж и умереть». О, не пугайтесь так, это всего лишь шутка — умрут далеко не все. Позволю себе озвучить наше спецпредложение: уникальный тур по крышам Монмартра, проживание в уютном отеле с мансардой или в роскошной квартире в центре. Назовите любой адрес — хозяева будут удивительно сговорчивы. Горячий чай, кофе круглосуточно. Романтик! В общем, если вам нечего будет делать и у вас будет для этого время — приходите ко мне.

— Жизнь надо прожить прежде всего с пользой для родной страны! — резко парировала высокая девушка с короткой стрижкой и решительным взглядом. — Как тебя зовут? Криденс Бэрбоун? Приятно познакомиться, Криденс. Я — Джун Порпентина Голдштейн. И я убеждена, что нет судьбы прекраснее, чем охранять закон и порядок. Подумай — возможно, это и твое призвание? Стать авро… стать на страже закона? Оберегать покой добропорядочных граждан, преследовать контрабандистов, беспощадно пресекать…

Хорошенькая блондинка в розовом пальто и с зонтиком театрально закатила глаза. 

— Ну да, моя сестричка-идеалистка если когда-нибудь и выйдет замуж, то только за свою работу! Я Джули Голдштейн, для друзей просто Куини. Послушай, милый: ничто так не меняет жизнь, как любовь! Неплохо бы тебе познакомиться с симпатичной девушкой. Поверь, я знаю, что говорю… О, спасибо, мне очень лестно… прости, не совсем поняла, на голых ведьм с каких листовок я похожа?

Криденс, ужаснувшись, что его тайные мысли, похоже, подслушали, от стыда закрыл лицо обеими руками. А красотка Джули с ласковым смешком продолжала:

— Если захочешь, я расскажу тебе, как покорить женское сердце. У некоторых мужчин это отлично получается. — Она кинула кокетливый взор на Февральски, тот ответил ей улыбкой до ушей и восторженным воздушным поцелуем. — Для начала, пожалуй, стоит тебя приодеть. Да-да, строгие костюмы уже вышли из моды, они выглядят скучно. С жилетом будет неплохо смотреться красная рубашка, плюс кожаная куртка с заклёпками — лёгкая брутальность тебе очень пойдет, А головной убор сейчас носят вот так, — продемонстрировала она изящным жестом. Криденс машинально попытался повторить, попробовал сдвинуть шляпу на один глаз, но она съехала на ухо. Пришлось просто снять её и держать в руках, чтобы невзначай не свалилась в костер.

— Эй, сынок, мой тебе совет: перво-наперво сходи куда-нибудь развлечься, — прогрохотал басом рыжебородый великан. — В синема, говоришь, был? А в цирке? Как ни разу? Эх, темнота ты дремучая! Цирк Арканус, прощальная гастроль в Нью-Йорке! А я, стало быть, его хозяин, Септембер Скендер. Какие у меня шпагоглотатели! А чревовещатели! А акробаточки! А женщина-змея! Горячая азиатская штучка! — Скендер цокнул языком и, как заправский фокусник, развернул перед Криденсом ярко размалёванную афишу. — Вот, запоминай адресочек, не пожалеешь.

Криденс послушно начал всматриваться в картинки. Сидящий рядом с хозяином цирка — почему-то на чемодане — конопатый и вихрастый молодой человек встрепенулся, посмотрел на Криденса искоса, будто стесняясь:

— А что, если я предложу тебе пойти ассистентом в мой передвижной контактный зоопарк? Что скажешь, Криденс? У меня там интереснейшие звери живут. Не бойся, они совершенно не опасны! В Нью-Йорк я его впервые привёз, здесь такого ещё не видели. Уверен, народ будет в восторге! Мечтаю приобрести еще котенка цзоу-юя… (Криденс краем глаза заметил. как старшая Голдштейн укоризненно покачала головой и произнесла в пространство: «Ньютон Ноябрис Фидо Скамандер, ты неисправим») ...в общем, китайской породы котика. Милейшее существо. Обожает погремушки. Признайся, ты наверняка сам мечтаешь о милом домашнем питомце?

— Ну… да, я… птичку бы хотел, — застенчиво пробормотал Криденс.

— Да что за детский сад: птичку, на ручки! — раздался вдруг уверенный, завораживающий голос. Криденс посмел разглядывать его обладателя лишь украдкой: артистическая внешность, небрежно взлохмаченные волосы, бархатный пиджак и великолепное чёрное пальто с белой подкладкой, роскошные булавки в виде скорпионов и лаконичный золотой кулон на шее — казалось бы, сочетание несочетаемого, но это придавало незнакомцу особый шарм.

— Я помогу тебе в поисках главного — твоего истинного «я». Психологизация бессознательного, сублимация внутренней агрессии, эффективные способы избавиться от фрустрации. Выездные семинары и тренинги в Австрии. — Он ловко извлёк из нагрудного кармана и протянул Криденсу визитку с изображением черепа и золотым тиснением: «Д-р Геллерт Гриндекабрь, психотерапевт, психоаналитик, почётный член Американской психоаналитической ассоциации, Французского психоаналитического общества и Британского психологического общества».

— Познав себя, ты сможешь даже имя поменять на что-нибудь более звучное и изысканное. Вон, как младший сынок этого газетного магната Шоу, — мистер психотерапевт небрежно кивнул в сторону неприметного юноши — тот растянул губы в улыбке до ушей и радостно отсалютовал огромным пивным бокалом, — он теперь Октобер Фест. — Доктор Гриндекабрь обернулся к остальным: — Кажется, у нас сейчас как раз «Апрелиус» вакантно?

Криденс готов был разрыдаться от счастья. Он потянулся за визиткой, за уверенным обещанием радужных перспектив, и уже было занес ногу, чтобы вступить в полукруг голубого пламени, как вдруг за спиной раздалось негромкое:

— Псст! Эй, Криденций! Постой! 

Из темноты высунулось непонятного вида существо. Оно вцепилось Криденсу в рукав и страстно зачастило:

— Айда к нам, в фандомную тусовку! Ты у нас идеальным ГГ будешь для любого фанфика — хоть бруталом, хоть одноногой собачкой! Да мы ж тебя зашипперим с кем душе угодно, любые пейринги на выбор — хоть кригини, хоть крякоб, хоть даже альденс! А как насчет тройничка или тентаклей?

Криденс плохо улавливал смысл, но на слове «тройничок» смутно почувствовал, что речь идет о чём-то непристойном. Всполошились и люди у костра: Джун Порпентина вытащила из кармана плаща какое-то оружие, сильно смахивающее на хот-дог, и угрожающе нацелила его в лоб существу; лицо её сестры с каждой минутой вытягивалось все сильнее, а старушка няня была на грани обморока. 

— Ты ещё кто такое? — растерянно спросил доктор Гриндекабрь.

— Я? Эммм… ну, в фандоме мой ник Аугуст Абракедавра SuperGerlochka777 Гельбус.

— Гельбус, говоришь?! — разъяренно зашипел вдруг доктор Гриндекабрь. — А ну, погоди!

Он первым перескочил через голубое пламя, попытавшись схватить за шиворот Аугуста-как-его-там, который, не будь дурак, сделал ноги и исчез за углом так же внезапно, как появился. Но мистер психоаналитик самозабвенно продолжал его преследовать. За ним ломанулась вся толпа, позабыв про ошарашенного Криденса. Он проводил погоню взглядом, потом оглянулся на огонь: тот медленно угасал, выбрасывая в воздух сверкающие искры — они лихо закручивались в воздухе праздничными фейерверками. Криденс с минуту заворожённо любовался ими, а потом осторожно протянул руку — язык пламени обернулся вокруг неё, не обжигая.

— Эй, Бэрбоун! — Из-за угла высунулась прилизанная макушка Абернети. — Мы ещё встретимся. Языком своим клянусь!..

***

Криденс бодро шагал домой и мечтательно улыбался. Тридцатое ноября, день святого Йейтса — этот праздник, которого нет в маминых святцах, теперь навсегда будет в его сердце. Ему показалось, что даже тусклый свет в окошках их церкви сияет сегодня необыкновенно ярко.

Мать и сестра встретили его неодобрительными взглядами. Только Модести по-прежнему была поглощена своим любимым занятием — сочинением бесконечной песенки про ведьм. В ее бормотании Криденс явственно расслышал «ведьмы виски пьют».

— Где ты был, Криденс?

— Искал место для завтрашнего митинга…

— О господи! Не напоминай. Каждый день одно и то же, — в сердцах махнула рукой мать и перевела взгляд на часы. Сегодня сын вернулся вовремя, а потому милостиво был отпущен спать. 

«Поверь, мама, скоро нас ждут вещи поинтересней…» Поднимаясь по лестнице, Криденс повторял про себя: не забыть помолиться святому Йейтсу и его матушке.

Мэри Лу со вздохом оторвала листок настенного календаря. С дешёвой серой бумаги на нее смотрели плохо пропечатанные буквы и цифры, возвещаюшие о скором наступлении завтрашнего дня: «1 декабря 1926 года»…

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно сказкой С.Я. Маршака "Двенадцать месяцев". Праздник вымышлен. Да, команда знает, что на самом деле день рождения Дэвида Йейтса — 8 октября, однако, будучи альтернативной основному канону, одобрила идею автора перенести его на 30 ноября в соответствии с информацией, почёрпнутой из альтернативного источника (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%99%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%82%D1%81,_%D0%94%D1%8D%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B4). Ещё раз внимательно перечитайте название — СПОЙЛЕРЫ к первой и второй частям фильма (автор надеется, что все уже их посмотрели).


End file.
